


You Belong To Me: Part II - Franky and Bridget

by CongratulationsBaby



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Holidays, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CongratulationsBaby/pseuds/CongratulationsBaby
Summary: A special New Year's collaboration from QueenBNYC and myself. A peek into how our favourite couples kicked off the new year! We hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Allie Novak/Bea Smith, Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38





	You Belong To Me: Part II - Franky and Bridget

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of our two part story, my contribution. If you haven't, please do read part one by the most amazing QueenBNYC!
> 
> We wish you all the best for 2021! Rock this year, friends, we've all got this!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The party was in full swing, and Franky watched the dancefloor with amusement as she took the occasional sip from her glass of champagne.

The slow dancing had started about 30 minutes prior, and Franky had _just_ stood at the drinks table with Bea, Allie, and Bridget, laughing at people desperately tugging the hands of reluctant partners, dragging them on to the floor. The shock and laughter then that bubbled over when she caught sight of the glittering dresses of Bea and Allie, bodies locked together as they swayed amongst the throng of couples; Franky was going to milk this one for days.

“Don’t even _think_ about it.”

Franky’s heart leapt at that familiar honeyed voice (she wondered if it would ever _not_ do that), and she tilted her head as she felt the warm pressure of a hand on the small of her back.

“C’mon, Gidge, this is _prime_ material.”

Bridget grinned and her eyes roamed over the dancefloor, watching Bea and Allie briefly, before she turned her soft gaze back on Franky’s face.

“You know the rules.”

Franky exhaled noisily.

“Yeah, yeah.”

They both continued to watch their friends on the dancefloor, smiling as Bea leaned in and kissed Allie softly. Franky put her arm around Bridget, her hand resting comfortingly on her hip. Bridget hummed and leaned her weight into Franky’s side.

“You know…” Franky started, staring out at the couple still but this time with a gentle gleam in her eyes, “I’ve _never_ seen Red dance.”

“Hmmm?” Bridget asked, taking a sip of her wine.

“When she was married, when she was single… and now, look at her,” Franky sighed, “she’s _happy_. Blondie has been good for her.”

Bridget nodded and smiled up at Franky. She gently extricated herself from her side and grabbed their glasses, handing them to a nearby server. Bridget grabbed Franky’s hand and tugged gently.

“I _guess,_ ” she said lowly, mischievous, “you have no excuse then. Let’s go, baby.”

Franky opened her mouth to protest but it died on her lips the very moment they were occupied. Bridget’s kiss was sweet, tender, and teasing, and she pulled away just as Franky wrapped her head around it. Slightly dazed, Franky was helpless but to follow Bridget onto the dancefloor.

As she placed her hands on Bridget’s waist, grasping at the beautiful fabric of her dress and pulling her close, and as Bridget gently looped her arms around Franky’s neck, cocooning them both in a warm love that separated them from the other dancers, Franky couldn’t help but reassess her views of slow dancing.

****

The party was ramping up as the time drew ever closer to midnight.

A new year, a new start, what better way to celebrate than a lavish party filled with mirth, loved ones, and alcohol? Franky had just finished up her third drink of the night and watched the giant clock.

_11:45pm._

Perfect.

She looked around her, spotting Bridget resplendent in her midnight blue dress chatting to a couple of people she didn’t know. Franky walked over, brushing past several drunken guests with ease. She sidled up behind Bridget, leaning down slightly and whispering into her ear.

“Come with me.”

Bridget visibly startled, her breath catching at the intimacy, and she plastered an apologetic smile on her face as she made her excuses to the couple.

“Thank you,” Bridget responded in kind, relieved, as Franky gently interlinked their fingers and pulled her toward the large open doors, “I thought that was going to turn into a marriage counselling session.”

Franky chuckled, guiding Bridget out of the doors and out into the garden. The air was fresh, crisp, and the music was muted behind them, as though they had stepped into another world. Franky took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, sensing Bridget do the same beside her.

It had become a tradition for them, to ring in each new year under the stars. They had been together only a few months on their first New Year’s eve and, as they celebrated round Vera’s, Franky had felt the need to pull Bridget out to look at the stars. As the clock struck midnight and everyone cheered, Franky had kissed Bridget so sweetly, her thoughts consumed with how many more times she would get to kiss her. 

They were now on their fifth New Year’s eve together, and each year Franky felt herself consumed by the very same thoughts.

“We’re lucky,” Bridget said suddenly, breaking the silence between them. Franky looked at her, “every time we do this, we’ve had a clear sky.”

“Maybe it’s meant to be,” Franky replied softly.

Bridget smiled, and Franky watched as her eyes glittered with happiness. She loved Bridget’s eyes.

“So I’m supposed to worry if we ever see a cloud on December 31st?” Bridget asked slyly, causing Franky to chuckle, “not very reassuring.”

“Nuh,” Franky turned, pulling Bridget close to her and clasping her hands behind Bridget’s back. She grinned, “in that scenario we’d have to find patterns in the clouds. ‘Fraid you’re stuck with me.”

Bridget gasped in mock-horror, before grinning and drawing Franky down for a soft kiss.

“I think I can handle that,” Bridget sighed, as they parted, “so long as we know that even on the cloudiest night, when we’re having trouble seeing them, the stars are still there… twinkling just for us.”

Franky’s heart leapt in her throat at the beautiful words, at Bridget’s reassurance that even during their roughest times, they’d still make it. _Together_. As she felt tears build in her eyes, she shook her head with a huff.

“Gidge, that was cheesy as _fuck._ ”

Bridget’s laughter rang out and Franky turned her eyes once more up the stars painted across the sky above them.

“You love the stars.”

Franky nodded at the observation.

“For me, they’re freedom,” she tried to explain as her eyes continued to track the constellations, “like I can just see them at night and know that wherever I am and whatever is going on, I can always look up. They’ll always be there.”

“They ground you,” Bridget finished for her. She understood. She _always_ understood.

Franky heard the sound of a zip and she looked down, watching as Bridget rummaged in her small purse. Eventually, she pulled out a slim black box.

“I was going to wait until after midnight,” Bridget said, fumbling unsurely with the box, “but since we’re here…” she handed the box over to Franky, her fingers brushing lightly against Franky’s skin as she delicately placed it in her palm.

Franky looked at Bridget then back down at the box. Usually Bridget was terrible at surprises, never able to keep a present secret for longer than it took her to buy it and wrap it. Franky loved that about her. That Bridget was able to not only get something for her but also keep it secret _and_ hidden the entire night…

“What is it?” Franky asked uncertainly.

Bridget rolled her eyes, not even deigning to answer. Franky opened the box slowly and opened her mouth in silent shock as she looked down at a beautiful silver necklace, its delicate chain holding a single pendant: a star.

Inside the star, beautifully engraved were simple letters: F&B.

This time Franky didn’t hide, and she let the tears fall, overwhelmed at the thought that was put into the gift. Bridget’s hands came up and she cradled Franky’s cheeks tenderly, brushing the tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

“I thought now the stars are always with you,” Bridget murmured, her own eyes glittering with unshed tears, “twinkling just for us.”

Franky let out a sob. She tried her best to smile, to put every feeling coursing through her into some futile gesture to reassure Bridget that she _loved_ her so fucking much. Bridget hushed her gently

“Oh baby,” Bridget sighed, smiling back, “I know. I _know._ ”

Of course she did. Bridget _always_ knew.

“I love you,” Franky exhaled between her tears. They heard the distant roars of the party guests inside, cheering out, and within seconds fireworks suddenly bloomed in the distance, painting the starry sky with colour. The clock had struck midnight, and Franky couldn’t think of a more perfect start to the New Year.

“I love you too,” Bridget replied immediately, and Franky ducked her head, sealing Bridget’s lips in a searing kiss. Bridget’s hands continued to cup Franky’s face as she deepened the kiss for just a moment, her tongue seeking entry. Franky sighed, allowing it, and they continued their dance for a minute more, both lost in the sensation of each other as everything around them faded away.

Footsteps broke their moment, and Franky pulled away reluctantly.

“Think we’re about to lose our privacy,” Franky whispered, and Bridget chuckled huskily, agreeing.

“I know a spot,” Bridget said, and she grabbed Franky’s hand, pulling her over to the nearby hedge. Just as they reached it, secluding themselves away, they looked back and caught the familiar glimpse of gold and silver.

Bea and Allie.

Franky wanted to whistle and holler, to shout at them about chaperones, but heeded the chiding “ _shhh_ ” from Bridget. They watched as the other couple came to a stop, heard the steady murmurs but couldn’t quite pick out what they were saying. All at once, Bea took both of Allie’s hands in hers and, with a determined face, started to talk. Franky leaned forward, straining to catch their words:

“Allie… you are just the… I didn’t want to wait another… I can’t get on my knees in this dress…”

“ _Holy fuck,_ ” Franky exhaled, grinning. She hit Bridget excitedly, “ _Gidge! We’re gonna get a show!”_

Bridget shook her head and Franky wanted to laugh – now _this_ she could embarrass them with for the rest of their lives. Franky then saw Bea move her hand in her own purse and out came a small item, glittering under the clear sky. A ring-

_“No. Fucking. Way._ ”

Franky felt Bridget’s hand grip hers tightly, a death grip, and she turned her head, shocked at what she was seeing, wanting to check if Bridget was seeing this same insane scene too. Was Bea seriously _proposing?_ What the fuck was she-?

Franky’s thoughts stopped at the look on Bridget’s face.

Wonderment. Awe. Adoration.

Bridget was enthralled by the scene and Franky once again felt her heart leap into her throat at the sight. Her Bridget was so beautiful. As they both watched Allie bursting into tears, screaming “yes”, and flinging her arms around Bea, Franky squeezed Bridget’s hand tighter; in that moment, with her necklace in one hand, Bridget’s love surrounding her, and the stars above her, Franky couldn’t help but reassess her views of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you especially to the suggestion/inspiration from Cell Block H discord server!
> 
> It's been so lovely speaking to you all <3 and I love all of the Ao3 enthusiasm and encouragement, it's been absolutely fantastic being part of this amazing community!
> 
> Link to Cell Block H discord is in Part 1 so be sure to look out for it :D
> 
> Thanks to the amazing part 1 for kicking this one off!


End file.
